


Curses!

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, F/F, Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: Edelwein just wants to curse a kingdom and become famous like so many other withes out there. Too bad she's terrible at it.





	Curses!

Edelwein is like any other young witch trying to make a name for herself in the world. Sure some witches make others recognize them by cursing kingdoms and enrapturing kings. Others live in trees and hand out potions to those willing to pay for their magic.

Then there is Edelwein, from a long line of cursing witches that are famous for leading kingdoms to disaster through their magic. They are far more infamous than they would like. Even so, this is her lot in life and she plans to keep up the family tradition.

“Let’s see, I just cursed that one kingdom with rain. They seemed far too happy to receive such a curse. Dancing about and praising me for my blessing. Don’t those plebeians know it's a curse, they aren’t supposed to be happy about it!” She kicks at a clump of dirt, soaking up the rain as it falls to the ground around her. The clump splats against a shriveled tree with dried out fruit hanging from the branches.

“Oh well, maybe the next kingdom will understand the true brevity of my curses when I set one on them.”

Continuing on her way Edelwein eventually reaches the far border of the kingdom she’d cursed with rain, stepping through the shower and into the drier neighboring lands.

It's not long before Edelwein is walking past farms on the outskirts of the next kingdom she plans to curse.

With a flick of her wrist the gossip of farmers’ wives reaches her ears and she tries to decide the fate she will bestow upon them all.

‘Can you believe the king is making her marry the prince of Moldab?’

‘I heard he’s a brute.’

‘The only reason the king is going through with this is because the kingdom is desperate for trading partners.’

‘I heard the prince fell in love during his visit last summer, but the princess has been turning him down.’

Edelwein props a finger under her chin, humming in thought over this information. She could most likely gain access to this princess under the guise of blessing her and her upcoming wedding.

That should do the trick then.

With a grin on her face and a spring in her step, Edelwein makes haste to the center of the kingdom and it's royals.

*

Princess Abigail is currently draped across her bed. She’d suffered many suitors before, but none had been so desperate to offer her father anything of such substance. Trade agreements in their kingdoms favor as he bride price? Her father had no reason to refuse.

Groaning, she presses her face further into her bedding in hopes of smothering herself and putting an end to this whole charade.

A knock at the door has her aborting this means of escape rather quickly.

“Who is it?”

“My lady, a witch has come to bless you and your union with Prince Derak.”

Abigail blinks as she sits up, knees folded slightly under herself and wondering why a witch would offer her a blessing when the ceremony is still months away.

“Let them in. I’ll see them in the sitting room.”

Once she receives the affirmative from the servant outside her room, she motions to the handmaid stationed near her wardrobe.

“Help me be descent, it's not everyday a witch pays a visit.”

She is soon dressed with her hair fixed and her face powdered.

Making her way out to the sitting room she sees that the witch is a rather young one, with straight brown hair tied at the nape of her neck with a red ribbon. She wears the standard black frock that allows witches to be identified easily by those that wish to ply for their services. Atop her head is a classically pointed hat with a wide brim, also dyed black so as to match her clothing.

“Welcome to our kingdom Miss. We hope you are finding our hospitality to your liking.”

The witch takes a sip of the tea that is set out for her and nods politely to the princess. “Your kingdom seems to be rather peaceful and prosperous. Though as I understand it you are engaged to be married soon.” Another sip is taken as Abigail settles onto the sofa opposite the witch. “I wish I were able to stay until the day of in order to bless you properly on such a monumental day, but alas my travels take me far and wide and I am unable to settle for long in anyone place. As such I would like to extend a blessing upon you and your upcoming marriage now.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Abigail tries to send the witch one of her most charming smiles. Her father had always told her that witches were a strange mix of good, bad and something unidentified in between. His advice was to never turn down a blessing from one and do your best to stay on their good side. No one wants to wind up cursed by an angry witch.

Abigail watches as the witch pulls out a gnarled stem of a wand, tapping it on the table as it to knock something inside it loose.

“Now, let’s see how this goes. If I remember correctly,”

Abigail swallows sharply. A young witch unsure of what exactly she is doing with her powers. She hopes she doesn’t wind up regretting this meeting.

A swish of the wand a hum of magic in the air and the smile on the witch is decidedly not friendly.

“Eeeheheheee. It worked! Ahahah!”

Abigail stares in shock at the witch as she seems to be losing her mind right in front of her.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh, I’m fine, I’m fine. Behold that I have not blessed you, but cursed you. No man shall ever love you. You will forever be alone!”

It takes Abigail a moment to process just what has happened, even as her handmaidens and servants gasp in shock at the witch’s treachery.

“You mean I don’t have to worry about any man loving me again, like ever again! Does this apply to marriage or would my father’s love also be affected?”

“Uh, well, it's mostly meant to deter suitors, so that prince charming of yours will most likely call off the wedding.”

Abigail is ecstatic as she jumps to her feet to take up the witch’s hands in her own, oh they’re soft. “I can’t believe it. Thank you! Never again will I need to suffer a suitor vying for my hand!”

She’ right up in the witch’s face, smile brighter than the sun. “How can I ever repay you?”

“Wha, what, aren’t you upset. I just cursed you! Forever alone, no man will want you now.”

“And? I never wanted to be with any man anyway. I much prefer the company of maidens.” The princess gets a gleam in her eyes after her statement. “Oh, well maybe you’d like me to show you just how much I don’t want a husband.”


End file.
